Raven has a cold
by SlightlyOdd13
Summary: What happens when one of the titans isn't in tip-top shape. Kind of on hiatus temporarily, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

In the depths of Titan Tower a usual dayly routine was in order. No danger to account for, and nothing out of the ordinary. Had you been walking through the halls of the tower that day, you would have heard the normal sounds.

Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games in the main room, again. Starfire being chipper and cheery, and making a fresh batch of glorg, again. Robin outside sparing, not to mention contemplating the next possible enemy attack, again. And of course Raven, in her room meditating, again.

"Azarath metrion z— ah, ah, ah" She quickly covered her face in a dark field.

"Mmmph," The sound was muffled so only she knew it was a sneeze, and she wasn't about to admit it.

She evaporated the field, sniffing a few times and continued her meditation. "Azarath metri— ah, ah, ah CHOO!"

At that moment Starfire was walking by and happened to notice Raven's door shaking violently with dark rays leaking from all sides.

"Raven?" She opened the door and peeked in. Raven looked like she'd just been scorched by something. "Is something the matter?" Star cautiously crept into her room.

Raven shook off her post-sneeze daze. "No."

"Unusual noises seem to be erupting from somewhere in here," She looked around, scanning the place for anything unusual.

"That's okay, I'm fine," Raven's voice sounded scratchier than usual as she shunted Starfire out the door. As soon as it was closed she sneezed again. "Aaah, CHOO!"

Beast Boy had appeared in the hall and asked Starfire, "Dude, is Raven sick?"

"What is this 'sick' ?" Starfire asked curiously.

The door flew open and Raven grumbled, "I am not sick."

Then she coughed.

"Oh, really?" Beast Boy asked her, not convinced.

Raven growled loudly and went into her room, slamming the door she yelled "I don't get sick!"

Cyborg popped up behind Beast Boy in the hall. "She is so sick isn't she?"

Bb nodded. "Yup."

(this is where the theme song would be!)

Robin assembled the Titans in the main room to discus a pressing issue. "And so, with that being said, I think," Robin paused while Raven coughed again.

Everyone moved away. She looked up from her book. "What?"

"Um, Raven, are you feeling okay?" Robin wondered out loud.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why does everyone think there's something wrong?" She was getting a bit frustrated.

"Well your voice sounds a little sore," Robin pointed out. "Even for you."

Beast Boy whispered, "Raven's sick. And not the good kind."

"I am not!" Raven's voice croaked.

"Please explain to me, what is this 'sick' and why does it threaten Raven? May I propose a battle stratagy?" Starfire was obviously out of her element. Like, a few galaxies out.

"No Star, sickness isn't something you attack," Robin started to explain but of course was cut off.

"Here Raven, have some herbal tea," Cyborg offered innocently.

She reached for the cup then thought better of it. "Wait a minute, " she stared angrily at Cyborg until he moved away, taking the tea with him. Raven turned to the group, "For the millionth time I am not sick!"

Just then the Titan alarm went off.

"Titans. Cinderblock is reeking havoc in the down town area. Let's go!" They all began to run for the door.

"Wait!" Robin called, then turned to his fellow Titan. "Raven, I think for the good of the team, and you, maybe you should sit this one out."

"What? I told you, I feel *cough* fine," She assured them.

"Well," Robin seemed to actually be considering it.

A crash followed by an explosion could be heard.

"Come on y'all, we're wasting time," Cyborg said.

Robin was still contemplating. "Okay, fine. But if your condition gets any worse we'll send you back, okay?"

"It won't happen," Raven jumped into the air and flew out the door before anyone else.

Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg. "This is gonna be interesting."

~A/N~

This is my first teen titans fanfic, so please review! Btw there will be more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Titans! Go!" After a willy-nilly scramble around town, they finally found Cinderblock, and were attacking.

Starfire flung Robin at the villan, meanwhile Cyborg was keeping him occupied with constant laser blasts. As Robin flew at Cinderblock, he shot out his long cords, probably in hopes of 'wrapping up' the situation in a jiffy. When the cords were hooked, he hopped on to tackle the giant pest.

"Whoa," Cyborg jumped out of the way of a stone fist pounding down, causing massive cracks in the pavement.

Beast Boy morphed into a triceratops and thundered towards Cinderblock, knocking him right back into Starfire who was madly launching her green spheres of energy.

Now it was Raven's turn. She took a deep breath in. "Azarath," don't sneeze don't sneeze don't sneeze, "Metrion," Don't don't don't don't, "Zinthos!" Dark hand-shaped energy began to come up out of the ground, twisting to wrap itself around Cinderblock. And then it happened.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaah CHOO!" The black energy exploded in an instant and more flew in bursts from Raven's direction. On the bright side, Cinderblock looked like he was about to crumble. Definitely defeated.

As for the rest of the Titans, they had all been blown back by the wave of energy, and were now peeling themselves off the ground.

"Uuugh," Cyborg grunted.

"Dude, what was that? A sonic boom?" Beast Boy stumbled around with spirals in hs eyes.

Starfire sat up, with hair completely crazy and sticking up on all different sides and groaned.

Raven herself was barely, but still in the air, wavering between control, and falling.

"Ugh, get off me!" They could hear Robin from somewhere.

"Robin? Where are you?" Starfire looked around.

"He's over here y'all. Don't worry bud," Cyborg found Robin squashed under Cinderblock's arm. The others quickly helped him out from under it.

He stood up, brushing dust off his shoulder. "What happened Raven?"

Raven floated down, landing on the ground. She spoke with her usual I-don't-care / don't-mess-with-me tone. "I got rid of him, didn't I?"

"Wow, did you ever," Beast Boy was still dizzy.

"Next time don't turn into a bat BB," Cyborg reminded his friend.

"Is everything, alright?" Starfire asked Raven.

"Yes." She replied quickly and surely. Then to the group she continued, "Our job is done here. Let's go."

Beast Boy grinned. "Oh ya! Who's ready for some pizza?"

"Um, I don't think that's what she meant," Cyborg explained.

"Aww," Beast Boy frowned, and with a sigh they headed back to Titan Tower.

• • •

As Raven headed back to her room she conflicted with herself. _How could I have let that happen? I nearly blew it! Urgh, what's the point of this stupid cold anyway? And why did it happen to me?_

"Raven." She'd been so caught up she hadn't noticed the rest of the titans lined up infront of her door. Robin was saying, "We've been talking about it, and we think you should stay home from the next few missions."

"What?" Raven croaked.

"No sweat, it's just until your cold's over," Cyborg told her.

"We wish for you to regain your healthiness," Star added.

"I'm not sick. I'm fine. You'll need my help with other villains," Raven reminded.

"Ah, don't worry about it, we got it covered. When the villains see me, they'll be runnin', " Beast Boy flexed the muscles he didn't have.

"It's not serious, I can still fight," Raven tryed to argue.

Robin cut her off. "It's for the good of the team."

"And I'll even let you play my new video games if you want," BB offered.

"No. Thanks." Raven floated into her room and closed the door behind her. She flew to the center of the dark chamber, and began pulling books off the shelves with her powers. There had to be _something_ here about how to get rid of a cold.

~END~

**A/N:**

**I'm back! Sorry for the long weeks of nothing but I just wasn't feeling very comical. I think all those Teen Titans episodes I watched yesterday did the trick. As always, please review, and there will no doubt be more chapters coming your way soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

In her dark lair of supreme meditating, Raven was floating cross-legged, surrounded by tall stacks of thick books, searching intently.

"Knock, knock," Raven could hear Beast boy hovering outside her door impatiently. As usual she was annoyed by this, but she expected it, especially after a full half-an-hour of peace, with still no news about the cold mind you.

She got up, letting all her books held up by her dark power drop to the floor and opened her door just a crack, so she could peer at the unwanted green visitor.

"Hey Raven! Whatcha doin'?" BB asked.

"Reading. Go away." Raven closed the door mentally. She really didn't have much patience for bad jokes today.

"Hey! Wait!" Beast boy was too slow to catch the door so he banged on it. "I just wanted to offer you some throat candies," he held them out.

Raven stuck her hand through the door and grabbed them. Then once she saw what they looked like she gave them back. "How old are those things?" She murmured through the door. They looked at least a couple centuries old, not to mention squished out of proportions and possibly molding.

"Oh, ya, heheh, funny story," Beast Boy whistled innocently.

"Ugh," Raven groaned and went back to searching her books. She heard a sad sigh, followed by footsteps walking away.

Phew. That gave her at least another half-an-hour before he came back around.

A few minutes later someone else was knocking at the door. Raven rolled her eyes and again assumed the position, opening the door.

"I bring the broth of hot chicken, for your enjoyment," Starfire held out a steaming bowl with a big smile.

Raven took it. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome my dear friend!" And she skipped off too.

Raven tipped the bowl to her mouth and downed the soup in one gulp. Anything to keep people off her case, and besides, she was beginning to feel a bit peckish. Now back to the books.

Knock knock.

Raven clenched her fist and moaned loudly.

"What do you want?" she opened the door.

It was Cyborg this time. "Oh nothin'. I—"

"Good." Raven cut him off. "I'm busy." She closed the door.

Cyborg shrugged. Further down the hall, where Raven couldn't hear, Cyborg asked Beast Boy, "Gosh, is she more grumpy today or what?"

"It's the cold dude, it messes with your mind," Beast Boy nodded.

Cyborg shrugged again.

• • •

Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk, Raven could hear yet another set of footsteps coming down the hall. She instantly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it and levitated it out into the hall and told it to stick itself to the door.

Clunk, clunk, stop. Whoever it was was probably reading the note. "Out to lunch?" it was Robin. "Oh well," he and his loud boots walked away.

Raven did a little happy dance in her head and kept flipping aged pages of her spell books. She did this for a long time. One by one. This reference took her to that book, and this book lead to the next one, but still, nothing about how to get rid of her nuisance of a cold.

~END~


End file.
